The Crossroads
by RideTheGlitterDick
Summary: Edward, a sexy, smart, and judgemental author,is teaching Bella's English class. Bella, a freelance tattooed badass, finds him irresistible. Sexual tension is quick to erupt, but how can opposites attract? Bella's determined to show him how to live. OOC
1. Crop Tops and Liquid Leggings

**Hey guys, its your fave author ever, ;P , Glitter. If your reading this story you are probably from some of my other stories, so I'm just going to say…**_**Three's a Family **_**will be updated this weekend for sure. I just…I need to write something else right now.**

**This came from the…weird, misunderstood part of my mind, maybe even a bit of the pervy side. But I'm a happy pervert. *smiles creepily* I don't really know for sure what it's worth, but I have the urge to write as it is 9:20 pm and I'm watching Criminal Minds. So reviews make for a superbly happy writer, which equals more chapters, which makes you guys happy, which makes you guys review, which makes the entire circle repeat itself again.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all, however, this story is copyrighted under RideTheGlitterDick 2010. And I tattooed Bella and gave Edward a trilogy of best-selling books. **

Chapter 1: Crop Tops and Liquid Leggings

"You're late!" a voice sang somewhere near my ear. I reached up and patted her cheek before moving to her nose and squeezing. "Bella, I don't think this is helping," Alice said seriously, though I couldn't take her that way with her deep, rumbling voice.

I released my best friend and rubbed my eyes. "How late am I?" I asked groggily, rolling over to cuddle my pillow.

Alice absently tugged my hair and I could practically hear the smile in her voice as she told me I was a half hour late for my first class. I told her to get out of my room, to which she complied with a stupid little laugh and closed the door behind her, before I actually got out of bed. Glancing out my window, I took note that the sun was high, bright, and just asking for some skin to penetrate with its rays. Today was the first day of my final year of college. It sucked to be late on a day like this! Ah, but that hunk of metal the store called an alarm clock was shit, so I was stuck behind.

I wanted to finish college with a major in Art and a possible minor in English, as a background to lean on. Art was the first and only thing in my mind, though, because it lead to my passion, my love, my obsession: tattoos. English was merely something that would catch me if I fell; like a trampoline for an acrobat. On the side, to take more time, I was taking an extra course on Photography and one more on Art that wasn't entirely mandatory for my major. Today I had English and my extra course of Art Expression afterwards.

Running low on time, I ran to my closet and pulled out my black liquid leggings, pairing it with a cream-colored cropped top that didn't quite touch my hips. Our college had no dress code; after all, I could walk into class wearing my pink lacy thong and a t-shirt and not get in shit. No I'm totally kidding.

My thong's actually white.

From the constant rubbing of my hands to my eyes, they were red when I went in for my make-up so I left it. My hair was wavy from my sleep, and maybe slightly dirty but looked good. I pulled it up into a messy ponytail, which showed off a layered-petal blue flower with "Isabella" scripted over it, reaching both neon green leaves on either side. With the shirt I was wearing a lot was visible.

When I emerged with my bag from my room, Alice was sitting on the couch with her laptop and a pile of papers surrounding her. I almost didn't want to ask my love what she was doing, but ever sense her new clothing store had opened in the local mall of Seattle, she had been so busy. Smart bitch was already out of school and into the working world. "So Alice, what. Is. Up?" I asked, drawling each word, still trying to put off this annoying English class.

"I hate the pink they painted the changing rooms," she complained. "I'm trying to get some deal with the painters to redo it to a hotter pink at a low price because my budget is _so_ tight right now, but I don't know if they're gonna budge on it." She sighed, clearly conflicted here.

I smiled at her. "Maybe Riley needs to get his _fiiiiiiine_ ass over here to cheer you up," I suggested, wagged my eyebrows. "A little romp on the kitchen island, perhaps?"

Alice laughed, throwing papers on the floor. "Fuck no. You're the kinky one here; you've probably never even done it on a _bed!_" I tried to keep a straight face while her's contorted in her laughter, but it was hard because the chick was just _that_ contagious.

"Give me a break," I laughed, grabbing some change off the counter for Starbucks. "I bed the guy _after_ I provide him with the knowledge of my kinky side, handcuffs in the backseat of cars and all." I was only half-kidding: I really haven't handcuffed a guy in the backseat of a car though I _reallllly_ wanted to. So what I was a dirty prevent girl. Sue me. I go kicking and screaming.

After her laughing subsided, Alice sat up straight and started organizing her papers as she gave me a firm once over. "Love it," she said in a calculating tone, squinting her pretty blue eyes. "Sexy, fierce, and maybe slightly slutty." I burst out laughing as I reached for the door, wiggling my ass in direction, denying this supposed 'accusation'. "Oh God, Bella, I'm going to miss you around here these days!"

"Don't worry, doll, I'll be back so soon, you won't have time to miss my super-fine ass," I joked.

"Well, your super-fine ass is late for class, Swan, so get a move on." I looked back at her with a frown. "Mr. Nealson retired from English and the new teacher is young and de-_liscious!"_ Alice held up some book, super thick with dark colors for a cover. I wrinkled my nose because, honestly, for an English minor-er, I hated reading books. And sometimes my language fucking sucked. I walked back over to the couch and ripped the book from her hands, examining the cover for a few seconds.

"It looks like shit," I muttered, tossing it back to her.

She made a weird "uff" sound when it hit her lap, and I bit back a "that's what she said". "Bella, how can you say that? _Fangs Pierce Sun_ is the hottest series right now in the entire world and they're even making a movie out of it!" Alice exclaimed. Her bouncing excitement scared the shit out of me, so I grabbed my phone and texted Riley.

_Dude, can u get ur ass over here & fck the happiness out of her? Thnx_

"Swan, are you listening?" She snapped her fingers in my face and I had no choice but to settle back and actually listen before she knocked me onto the floor. "This is the third book in the series and it's honestly gold!" she drabbled. "Like, the tragic love he writes about honestly almost puts _Romeo and Juliet_ to shame, and that book-slash-play-slash-millions-of-movies were the fucking bomb! This guy creates like…" Alice flipped the novel over, the tips of her fingers turning white from the pressure of them against the hardcover. "'_An intriguing read,'" _she read, "_'of dark love and impulsive decisions. One of my favourites._ Ooh, Bella, Anne Rice wrote that! Isn't that awesome?" She squealed in her seat, reading off numerous quotes that meant nothing to me in her over-excited voice. Kind of like a school girl getting eaten out for the first time. I grinned. Yeah, that's exactly what she sounded like.

Finally, ever so finally, she shooed my ass out of there, claiming I was keeping a "Literacy God" waiting. I just laughed at her. Hard. What a fool.

I was closing in an hour of tardy time but I still stopped for my Grande triple chocolately-ship Frappuccino with extra whipped cream at the Starbucks on campus, before jogging to the Literacy buildings. I was texting my friend, Mike Newton, who may have been a little too over-helpful for just a friend, but since I saw nothing more than friendship, it was no biggie. He said the class was getting lectured about the guy's life and writing career. So in other words, I didn't miss anything worth shit.

I pushed open the door to English, still sipping away at my heavenly drink as I strolled into the classroom, not blinking an eye at the new teacher. Some grumpy old man that the media stated could write. _Insert eye roll._

Now, I wasn't popular at school, but every young female and male liked a little rebellion. I liked doing but never watching it. Some people liked to watch but not do. In the eyes of these kids, I was just that: a motherfucking rebel. Badass, as Angela Weber called me. Maybe I would garner a new reputation for my final year here, because, after all, I wanted to get serious this time around. Even if I was still doing shots in my bed at night, with Alice or alone, but still more serious than the last few years. Anyway, rebellious. Yeah, I was a fucking rebel and everyone loved it. The teachers, no, but they didn't matter much.

People greeted me with calls of "hey's" and "sup's", the usual, and I gave an exaggerated nod to everyone in acknowledgement, made my way to my desk and sat down, happily slipping my chocolately goodness. Then I looked up.

The silence in the room added to the suspense when my eyes were assaulted by the holiness of all man.

Okay, so I've read my share fair of FanFiction – the only stories I can actually sit through without gauging my eyes out – and reading it I sometimes wondered how to female protagonist would suddenly fall head-over-heels for a man or just notice him in a crowd from dozens of other men. But now I could see why.

The English teacher, whatever his name was, the "Literacy God" or whatever, stood out like…like when you're camping and you sit to wait for the stars to show up. The sky is all so dark as far as you can even see and then there's this single bright spot that stands out from everything else. It makes you really look and really study, intrigues you.

And fuck, this guy had me at first glance. His eyes, which were giving me a slightly annoyed look, were the brightest green I'd ever seen. My last boyfriend, James Rae, had had brown eyes. In fact, a lot of my close friends had brown or blue eyes, and these green ones was the most pleasant change. Maybe it was the combination of the green with the rich bronze-and-red hair sitting atop his head. Or maybe it was all that with his even, pale skin and tall, muscled body. And he looked incredibly young to be a teacher, much less a best-selling author. _I'm sorry, Alice said this guy is a fucking writer? He looks more like the porno guy who helps MILFs live out their fantasies! _And fuck, if I didn't want to be a MILF right now.

He stood up at the front of the room with his arms crossed and with the white button-up he wore showed off the tense muscles of his forearms. I think I almost had a heart attack when he raised his arm and the shirt rode up to let me see his skin. I felt a throb in a place that had been experiencing a bit of an unwilling dry-spell. But I was _feeling_ that the whole 'dry' shit wouldn't be going on for much longer.

"Thank you for finally showing up, Miss…" the guy said, slipping on a pair of glasses and glancing down at the desk in front of him. I looked at the board behind him: _Mr. Masen. _I quickly pulled out my iPod Touch and created a note to find porn films with a guy named Masen; hopefully that would help the problem I was feeling below the belt. "Swan. Miss Isabella Swan," Mr. Masen said, calculating. "I like to have respect from my students, which means seventy minutes late is intolerable in my book."

I smiled. "Which book? I heard you have three." I wanted to see his sexy-as-fuck _man_ smile and laugh. It would just be a dream to hear him moan.

He smiled but it was condescending. "Jokes are barely tolerable in this class room; English is an art that is best learned practised, which means that literacy part of your brain needs to be turned on, not the immature side."

I already liked this uptight teacher, maybe not in the typical student-teacher way.

Mr. Masen was sexy as fuck, and 'sexy' equals 'sex', which means so much in my book…. When he launched back into a previous lecture, I just admired him from afar. All my other teachers are old or middle-aged, none of them all young and sexy and nice to look at and doing weird things to my words and shit. And here I, and every other girl here, is blessed with this sight for the next year. He was pretty passionate when he talked about his books and the depth behind normal words in different contexts; the way his eyes shined was sexy. Fuck, this man was the definition of "sexy".

Just last weekend I thought God was against me, but now I was thinking he was walking beside me and not in front. And I felt, at that moment, that I was as obsessed with him as I was with Tyra Banks or thriller movies.

EPOV

"Have you always wanted to write?" asked a small brunette with glasses. "Or did it just like, suddenly come to you?"

I smiled slightly. "Well, writing has always came to me ever since I was a child," I said slowly. "In middle school I was writing very developed short stories for my age, and my fascination with writing had started so early that my first novel was completed December 14th 1999 and published 2002. And the series still continues today."

A few kids looked in awe of this short story while others looked like they could care less. Honestly, I don't know why I took to teaching English when I could have easily continued with the next book in the _Fangs Pierce Sun _series, but I guess I wanted to share the knowledge of literature. So many teenagers are ignorant and need to learn that reading is a part of our culture as Americans, and writing is just the icing on the cake.

I don't like kids, never have but probably will when I finally find the woman my parents approve of and we marry. Then the next logical thing is babies. But until then, I didn't want anything to do with them. Teenagers are worse though, I hate them. I'd have babies right now if I knew they wouldn't turn into bitchy, annoying, whining, complaining teenagers. Technically speaking, the kids in this particular class weren't teenagers – they were adults and in college not high school – but after spending an hour with them in the same room with all the talking, you wouldn't have guessed.

As I opened my mouth to call on another student, the class door opened and closed loudly. I always hated when my classmates were late for classes back in high school. I looked up as a chorus of people offered their greetings.

She was gorgeous – but _dirty. _Her hair was dark and long, pulled up and out of her face, showing her firm cheekbones and translucent skin off. Above the dark orbs of her irises, the eyelids were pinkish and a little purple. Her insanely long legs were covered in a shiny black material that made me do this fucked-up sigh thing. This high-riding t-shirt left little to the imagination – it also showed when was on her skin. It was this kind of thing, tattoos, that I was raised to know as _dirty _or _degrading_, but she looked…sexy. _Sexy?_ I asked myself. Really? This student, who was late for my class and covered in tattoos, wearing revealing clothing, and I thought of her as _sexy?_ Shit, I really needed to write.

Shaking my head, I turned back into the hard ass teacher I knew these kids needed. "Thank you for showing up, Miss…" I slid my glasses on quickly and glanced down at the sheet on my desk. She was the only one absent. _Isabella Marie Swan._ "Swan. Miss Isabella Swan. I like to have respect from my students, which means seventy minutes late is intolerable in my book." I wanted to swear, I wanted to swear so badly, but I had to get to know these kids and their personalities and working habits first.

She grinned. "Which book? I heard you have three," she said smoothly.

My own smile threatened through the mask of frustration I really was feeling with this student. Looks like I get to know the attitude of this girl and her role in this class already. "Jokes are barely tolerable in this class room," I announced, not just to her but the whole class. "English is an art that is best learned practised, which means that literacy part of your brain needs to be turned on, not the immature side." I'm glad she never responded to that because I don't know how well I would have done with dealing with it.

The class got on with but I felt awkward standing there. Isabella made it awkward. She was too bold of a person for me to even look at or talk to. The marks on her skin proved she was loud and outrageous. So to give myself a break from my Isabella-induced awkwardness, I sat down and asked the students to introduce themselves and give four interesting facts. The boys were typical: skateboarding, Xbox, and making out with their girlfriend. The girls weren't too shocking either: Justin Bieber, shopping, and partying. The row had passed for Isabella once but she claimed she wanted to finish her Starbucks first. I had nothing to say to that, didn't tell her to improvise, just skipped to the male next to her, Mike Newton.

While the next few spoke about themselves briefly, I continued inconspicuously staring at her and watching the detailed cross on her upper right arm move with each flex of her muscles. From afar it looked perfect with a shiny-looking sword sticking from the top. There wasn't much color to it but it was rather rough-looking, like it reflected her personality.

I shook my head as she started talking. "I'm Bella, call me Isabella and die," she said casually, toying with the green straw in her cup. "I love body art, America's Next Top Model, partying, and I can beat any bitch down." She didn't even crack a smile at her words when everyone else erupted in laughter.

This entire class was going to beat me down, I could already tell. Maybe in an attempt to stay slightly sane I'd have to avoid this Bella. Tattoos reek dirty and grunge, and yet I was thinking of this woman as sexy. I really needed a shower to cleanse me of these _sick_ thoughts about this girl. My parents would be so disappointed. I could hear my mom now, listing off what kind of drugs she's probably on, how she won't make it far in life or with a career. I bet my father would even suggest she was dating a drug dealer and bearing his children on the side. My parents were hypocritical people and I wasn't naive to say they hadn't made me into the same thing.

I could hardly be in the same room as this woman, covered in tattoos and her fucking intense eyes prying into my skull, the colors on her skin burning my eyes.

I wonder of writing these books about vampires has made me semi-crazy.

**Ah, so there you have it 3000 words of the beginning of this story. So don't have offence to any future Justin Bieber slamming or Edward's fucked opinion on tattoos. It's the way he's raised so we're gonna go with it. This is coming from the dirtier part of my mind pretty much and these are like the kind of stories I read quite often. I hope you guys like it. It's like smut with plot. **

**So about my other stories. Three's a Family's next chapter will be, I repeat, up this weekend. Responsibilities, you guys are so good to me and made me reach an all-time high of reviews per chapter, so we guys deserve a chapter. Again, hopefully this weekend. An Intense Dark Side is iffy still. Sorry.**

**So I'm sick right now, that's why I wrote this quickly, and I can get another chapter out this weekend if you guys like this. I don't think I'll be in school tomorrow so…hint, hint, nudge, nudge. **

**Review for BookWard.**

**Love Glitter 3**


	2. Let's Talk 'Literacy God'

**That first chapter was incredibly fun to write and I just couldn't wait to start the next. I'm aiming for very long chapters for this story because it's more fitting than 1300 words. This story is just so much fun to write from my other, heavier stories, so I would love reviews for motivation on writing this. You guys were wonderful on the first chapter!**

**Read on…**

**And read the bottom AN please and thanks. It benefits us all. **

Chapter 2: Let's Talk 'Literacy God'

BPOV

I made it through English without making a complete fool out of myself, except for when Angela texted me and told me to wipe the drool off my face and close my mouth. _I love her, I love her, I love her…_ Yeah, I totally loved that chick. When class was winding down to about ten minutes and everyone was twisting around to talk with others, I finally got the pleasure of hearing every girl gush over Mr. Masen. It sounded like we were all thinking the same things almost but mine seemed slightly more vulgar.

None of my fantasies have ever really circulated around a teacher taking a student in the classroom, but I was slowly thinking more and more about it…

After English, Art Expression was a great break from the tension I was feeling. For the first day we focused on cleaning our workspaces up, cleaning paintbrushes, getting our palettes cleaned and doing a once-over on our easels to ensure they weren't defective or cracked. Then we did some "splatter exercises" as my teacher so lovingly put it. In other words, we dipped thick-bristled brushes into acrylic paints and played paintball to our sheet of paper. It was fun and oddly kept my mind busy.

After both my classes were completed, I stayed around with Angela and talked about last summer over more Starbucks.

"You know," she said, sipping her frap, "I really thought the summer would be bad because Ben and I broke up literal days before, but it was actually pretty good. Like, I could hang out with guys without being accused of cheating or something, and I felt more…" She waved her hand in front of her face in a failure to come up with a word.

"Free?" I supplied.

Her eyes lit up. "Yes! Free, I felt so free, like I could do anything."

"That's what happens when you're single," I agreed half-heartedly. In all honesty, I wanted to be married by the time I was thirty. We talked for a few more minutes about the glories of being single before we parted ways. I couldn't wait to get home and crawl into my bed to forget this day. Even though it would be repeating again in a week.

Once home I went straight to my room to dump all my crap before slipping my iPod in to drown out the small groans and whimpers coming from Alice's room. At least Riley came over to keep her company while I was away. Good stuff, I approved. I changed from my clothes into running shorts and a tank top before plopping down on the couch with my laptop, flipping the TV on for the sake of using it. I had this super weird obsession with FanFiction that I couldn't kick. I was reading this completely kickass Alice in Wonderland fic that totally blew my fucking mind – it was so realistic! Any second now I was waiting for a bunny to come knock on my door just to tell me "he's late"! Literally, I drooled over this story and hung on. Every. Word. After reading at least two sentences I got up to put in Tim Burton's masterpiece.

I knew Alice would kill me when she saw what I was watching, but with the movie playing, it intensified the experience of reading these fics.

I heard a loud giggle before a door opened. Riley came running out, struggling to buckle his belt and he grinned when he saw me. Then he saw the TV and rolled his eyes. Even he knew the unnatural obsession. Alice came out after him with only a purple sheet wrapped around her, trying to pull him back to her room and whispering things in his ear. He smiled and repeated to her "I'm late" while slowly edging out the door, giggling with her.

So I'm jealous of my best friend.

After he was gone and Alice's sorta dazed face vanished, she ran back into her room and came out a few minutes dressed casually before sitting on the couch and looking at me expectantly.

"What?" I finally demanded, closing my laptop because I really did know _what._

"How was English today for fuck's sake!" she shrieked, throwing her hands out.

My eyes widened. "Good," I said simply.

Alice huffed, running a hand through her hair impatiently and maybe slightly frustrated. "How delicious does Mr. Masen look?" she demanded forcefully. "On the back of his book and the pictures I Googled on the Internet, he looks like, so good and all. You know? I love his hair – I wish Riley's was longer like that."

I inhaled then exhaled. "Alice…this guy is so annoying! Like, I was massively late and he called me out on it, and then he just completely ignored me. But whatever, it's not like I care. He spends his time writing books – vampire books! And I don't even like reading or books or authors or book-smellers or book stores – or book collectors! No wait, I am a book collector, so scratch that. I collect, not read." I was barely oblivious to the fact my brain filter had left the building "And like, the way he looked at me was not like a teacher looks at their student – like I was a fucking nuisance! Me! A nuisance! Can you believe this shit?"

"Wow," Alice drawled, clearly shocked. "I thought you said it was just 'good', not…whatever that was." She shook her head. "So my beloved author is a dick?"

"One hundred percent," I confirmed.

"But still _realllllly _hot, right?"

I crinkled my nose. His attitude nearly overshadowed his looks. "Yeah I guess."

"Then I'm all good. My Literacy God has _not_, I repeat, _has not_, left the building! You know, I think I'm going to come to you class one day, like you forgot something – or like I'm meeting you afterwards – so I can meet him." The smile on her face was creeping me out.

The corners of my mouth pulled down in a frown. "So now I'm a link for you hook up with your dream guy?" I asked, feigning hurt.

She looked shocked. "I would never chest on Riley! But Edward does take the cake…" She trailed in thought.

Now I was really confused. "Who in the fuck is Edward?" I demanded. Were her and Riley over and now she was onto some Edward guy? But Riley looked fine just minutes ago…

Alice looked at me like I had two heads. "Edward _Masen_. Fuckhot author and your English teacher, ring any bells? God, your slow!"

"I didn't know that was his name!" I objected, my nose wrinkling in distaste. "I mean, what kind of name is _Edward?_"

"Uh, a sexy one, obviously! Edward is like, such an unusual name, doesn't it make since to want to scream it out at the top of your lungs?"

I think I may have vomited slightly. "Oh, ew, I don't want anywhere near his bitch stick, Alice," I said. "He can leave that for his girlfriend or whatever. I bet her name's something like Evelyn." I wrinkled my nose again.

Alice rolled her eyes at me like I was the idiot fawning over some eighteen-hundreds—escaped, English-loving, vampire book-writing, gorgeous-but-too-pain-in-the-ass-for-it-to-mean-anything guy. "Give me a break, Bella," she ran her fingers through her hair. "'Evenlyn' is the name of his German Shepard. And he doesn't have a girlfriend."

Okay, when Alice is obsessed with anything she does get a little out of hand. However, it's never been this bad. Like once, a few years ago, she became massively obsessed with Kings of Leon after hearing me listening to them pretty loud on my iPod. She freaked at every magazine cover they were on, collected every poster she could get her hands on, spent hundreds on band t-shirts, and once dragged my ass all the way up to Canada for a live performance. That was one wild night with drinks all around and dancing and groping – not each other, of course.

"You are so fucking creepy," I said, disbelieving. "What kind of bed sheets does he have?"

A perplexed look came across her face. "He seems like a silk kind of guy, don't cha think?" She raised her dark eyebrows. "Only you would want to know what kind of bed sheets he has."

I stared at her intently. "I hate you so fucking much. Go find your smurf family." I went to the kitchen to get a drink and the gnome just followed me, all smiles.

"Rosie-posie's coming over later," she sang. "We have some girly gossip stuff to take care of 'cause she has a new man!" Why did Alice seem so damn excited about this? So what, Rose went through men like a fat kid went through Smarties. "She said we're gonna love him!"

Rose's last guy friend was the total shit. He was some rich banker man that had money coming out of the ass, and not only did he buy Rose very expensive things, but he bought Alice a diamond earring and diamond necklace set. Me, I got a watch, a diamond watch no less, but a watch. He had claimed I needed to work on my timing. To this day I still think he was talking about the time I walked in on him and Rose bumping uglies on the floor in the living room, and to this day I still don't know why they did it in _our_ apartment. Banker man-Paul did have his own kickass mansion like twenty minutes away and Rose had a small apartment not very far… It took two hours to fully sanitize the carpet.

Anyway, Paul pretty much gave Riley a run for his money, because while Paul was showering his girlfriend's bestie with jewels and whatnot, Riley was your average guy that couldn't afford everything under the sun. Paul was abnormal and Riley was normal. I still remembered the day everything hit the fan. When Paul brought over gifts, Riley brought his mad right hook. That ended the Rose-Paul ratio. I laughed, Rose cried, Alice screamed. And then we all comforted each other and ended the night with Jack.

This new guy better be able to top Paul – for my own selfish reasons, of course. "So who is he?" I asked.

"Ah." This made Alice smile. "We don't know him. Emmett Cullen. He's some bodyguard or whatever, and works at that huge gym downtown? That's where they met. Rose wanted to like, get a personal trainer and suddenly – _bam! _They are a couple!"

"That's a wonderful short story, Alice." I frowned. "Why didn't she tell me this? She tells me everything!" I complained.

"Meh, kick her ass when she gets here." Alice shrugged.

While awaiting the presence of Rosie-posie, I got a long hot bath and when I finally emerged, my skin was a sick red. At least it eased some aches. I dressed in my favourite yoga pants that fit closely with the same crop top I wore to classes. I wondered if this guy would be hot, sexy, maybe a rich guy. Hmm, that'd be nice. I had no man to speak of, no man to buy me pretty things. If I could mooch off Rose's new man, then all would be good.

On my way out of my room I grabbed my pretty Canon Rebel XS and as soon as I found Alice, I started snapping. At first she screamed about being indecent and then she was laughing while making funny faces. She stuck her tongue out, puffed her cheeks out, then sucked them in. I asked her if that was her blowjob technique. She laughed, confirmed the notion, and then slapped me. I love her so much. We took pictures together and my finger hardly left the shoot button, but it was fun so I couldn't complain.

She kissed my cheek.

Click.

I kissed hers.

Click.

She kissed my forehead.

Click.

I kissed her nose.

Click.

She kissed me on the lips.

Click.

I licked her lips.

Click.

She screamed and shoved me into the counter, and all I could so was laugh at her while she frantically wiped at her lips. "Ew, ew, ew!" she squealed. "Do I look lesbian?" Alice was bent awkwardly over the counter with her head under the tap, the water gushing down over her mouth, filling her throat and making her cough. The sides of her head were soaked, the hood of her sweater collecting and absorbing water. Again, my finger ever left the shutter button. This _had_ to be Facebook-ed.

Alice was still drowning under the tap, the shutter button still going, my laughter still echoing, when a door slammed. I jumped back against the counter with something like strangled laugh and cry. Alice flinched, hitting her front teeth against the tape. My laughter cut off when she screamed, launching up from her odd position with her hands covering her mouth. "Fuck, Alice!" I shouted, tapping the shutter button two more times, tossing the camera on the counter (I mentally prayed the lens could take the impact) and jumping over to my friend.

She was cussing about the stupid tap, the door and how much her back ached. "God damn, Bella, this is all your fault!" Her screaming words were muffled behind her hand. "You're paying for my dental surgery and massage therapy!"

I snorted, reaching for her. "Am the fuck not. This is all _your_ fault," I told her smugly. "I was just an innocent bystander with a camera, so I therefore had no part in this whatsoever." I gave her a big grin and a wink, sending fire through her icy eyes.

"You bitch!" she screamed, whipping around, arms flailing.

I barely remembered anything before I hit the floor with my head just clearing the counter. Pain spread through the back of my head, pickling in my eyes with the threatening of tears, while Alice was sitting atop of me with a smirk. Uh, did she know I was about to black out? I closed my eyes and sighed at the ringing in my ear, little water droplets hitting my face from Alice's hair.

"Bella?" she asked, sounding just barely worried. With my continuous silence her ranting became more worried and louder before she started shouting for an ambulance.

Mid-yell, I flipped us over so I was straddling her with tight thighs. My head throbbed from the sudden movement, my body swaying just slightly, but I shook my head refusing to give into it. "Calm the fuck down, bitch, I'm fine," I shouted, gently slapping her cheek.

"What the hell! You scared me, I thought—"

"I was unconscious?" I offered with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, but that wasn't funny!" she complained, crossing her arms over her chest, pouting.

I laughed. "Hey, it was you that tackled me in the first place."

"You were taking pictures of me!"

"Because you were drowning yourself under the fuckin' tap!" I laughed.

"Because you tried to make out with me!" she screamed above my laughter. I finally fell off of her, sprawled out on the floor with a huge smile, my shirt clinging to skin from the water in Alice's hair and sweater. I realized even my head was lying in a puddle of water that was seeping down my back.

There was finally silence in the apartment apart from our heavy breathing. But it still didn't feel right. I lifted my head slowly to look up over Alice's head – which wasn't hard 'cause the water really smoothed down her hair. She looked ridiculous.

Behind her, Rosalie stood with her arms crossed and a look that implied my death was coming very soon. I gave her a tentative, apologetic smile, bringing my shoulders up to my ears. Did I look innocent enough?

As she opened her mouth and I was sure I was about to get it, she turned to the guy beside her and said, in a very embarrassed voice: "Um, these are not my best friends. I…have the key to the wrong apartment, so maybe we should just go out instead."

"Hey!" Alice shouted, jumping up. "I _am_ your best friend! Why else would you go into details of your sex life with me? Would you do that with a stranger? What am I? What is Bella? Who the hell are you, Rose? And WTF, this is the right apartment! Did you get brainwashed?" I saw her eyes get really wide and I wanted to slap her. "Did ET come and get you?" she gasped, stepping back.

"Okay!" I called, standing up and pushing the wet hair out of my face. I looked at my pixie. "Ali, she wasn't serious. Rose has no friends besides us." This made Alice double over in laughter. I looked at Rose. "Bitch, give me a hug already," I said, putting my hands on my hips.

She shook her head, hiding behind the man. "Your soaked," she said in disgust, but she was smiling. "I don't want to get wet, honey, so back away."

I shrugged, holding my hand out to who could only be Rose's new man. "I'm Bella Swan, and you must be Emmett…"

He took my hand. "Emmett Cullen. Pleased to meet you," he said with a dazzling smile.

In fact, this new Rose-Emmett ratio could potentially knock everyone to their asses. Rosalie was the hottest bitch I've ever seen and I swear, could make straight girls go gay. Her hair, it was like the gods wove strings of gold into her head and made her eyes the reflection of the ocean. Her skin was perfect, clear, even, smooth, and her body made me envious. Somewhere, _Victoria's Secret _is clawing they're eyes out for not having her as a model. This chick could wear a plastic bag and make girls fall at her feet. If she couldn't make angels cry by herself, having this hottie beside her would kill heaven. He's tall and I still want to believe his middle name is "Brawny"; his muscles could probably match the circumference of Rose's waist. There wasn't much to him because there was so much muscle – he was like one big muscle with curly black hair and adorable dimples.

My body and mind went into the swoon zone.

I groaned, kicking the counter with my foot and hitting my fist on the tiles. "I need a _man_," I whined, pounding my head on said counter. Why? Why couldn't I find someone that wasn't going to fuck me over? I wanted to be in love, I wanted to go on dates, I wanted to make out and do naughty things, but I had no one to do those things with.

My mind went to Mr. Masen. I frowned, growled and moaned out 'bastard.'

"Oh, honey," Rosalie cooed. I smelt her perfume fan toward me before I felt her strong arms hugging me from behind. Surprisingly she didn't spaz over the water. "You'll find someone," she said comfortingly. "Someone that isn't going to be a dick or treat you horribly. I promise, okay?"

I stood up straight when she released me, holding in my jealousy and frustration. Alice was trying to hide her smile and Emmett seemed oddly uncomfortable. I pointed to him. "This guy probably thinks your life is a fucking circus, Rose," I said, replaying the last half hour over in my head. Yikes. This could really effect they're future.

Emmett laughed. "Nah, it's no biggie. Girls and hormones are a package deal," he said easily.

"What?" Alice screeched, standing up on the island in a fighting stance. "Hormones don't just exist in women, you know. Men have hormones too, and I know from my boyfriend that they are much more prominent then women."

The two started arguing over hormones and male and female anatomy, talking about "wetness" and "erections." I hooked my arm in Rose's, you just stood there stunned with wide eyes. "I'm so sorry," I apologized half-heartedly. "Her piss-and-vinegar energy is partly my fault."

"_Erections come from hormone flow!"_

Rose rolled her eyes, smiling. "What were you guys doing anyway? When we walked in?" she asked, laughing at the memory.

I had to grin too. "Yeah, I don't really know," I said, making a pointed look at the water on the counter and the floor. I would showcase the pictures later on the HD TV for us all to see and laugh about, I decided when I went to reach for the camera.

After everyone had calmed down, the water was mopped up and Alice and I had changed, Rose ordered out some Chinese food while I sat in the living room with Emmett. I have to say, this guy was no Paul but it was pretty fucking awesome.

"So I see you have lots of tattoos," he said conversationally.

I grinned up at him. "I love ink," I said. "I love getting tattoos, the feeling and all."

"How many do you have?"

"I have four. My name on the back of my neck, a small rose on my ankle, the feather on my shoulder blade, and a bundle of flowers on my right hip," I explained, gesturing around my body with each tattoo. "I'll show you another—"

"Whose book is this?" he interrupted, holding up something. I blinked, shaking my head and looking closer.

Okay, so everyone has they're flaws: This guy likes to interrupt.

"Oh, that's Alice's." Emmett watched me closely as I rolled my eyes at the title, _Fangs Peirce Sun._ "It's so stupid," I told him, laughing shortly. My bitterness against the author was definitely showing through. "I mean, the whole vampire theme can hardly be striking to that many people. And guess what?" I nudged him with my elbow, making him flinch and rip his eyes from the book. "He, the author, teaches my English class. He's such an ungrateful dick. I don't know why he's even teaching us, 'cause he acts like he hates us."

Emmett didn't reply, he just stared at the back synopsis. A line was formed between his eyebrows and the quiet was really starting to worry and creep me out, but what could I say? _What are you, gay? Do you think he's sexy or what? _"Uh, Emmett…" I said hesitantly, gently pushing the book away. "I'm sure if you want to borrow it, Alice will let you once she's done…" But I knew that wasn't what he wanted. He seemed to snap out of his trance and threw the book onto the coffee table with a scowl on his face. It remained silent. "I know the book is that bad but Alice will kill you when she finds out you threw the bible."

He let out a large breath, hanging his head. "Rosalie thinks I'm perfect," he whispered so quietly I almost couldn't hear. "What is she gonna do when she finds out I'm not? She's never going to meet my parents either, though she's told me millions of times she wants to meet them."

Rose and Alice were in the kitchen, talking on speaker phone to Rose's mother. So far it was safe. "What do you mean? What's that have to do with the book?" I asked quietly.

"Oh, Bella," he drawled. "Rose didn't tell you?" I shook my head. "Mr. Edward Masen is my little brother."

It felt like an ice cube was traced up my spine and I shivered as I felt more coolness in my veins. Edward Masen, the bastard-y prick of an English teacher-author, is the brother of Emmett Cullen, hottie extraordinary and Rose's new boyfriend. All that came out of my mouth was "ew."

"Yeah," he muttered, looking away. He shifted over on the couch, resting on the arm with a sad look on his face. Despite my response, I wanted to talk about it. I wanted to know why it was an issue, why he looked so sad (beside the fact I just verbally bashed his father), why Rose would never meet his parents. And why the hell he was telling me all this.

But before I could, there was a knock on the door and Alice started screaming about our food being here, and then Rose ran over and was all over Emmett. And I just sat there, confused. Damn Chinese deliverer-guy that interrupted my conversation. I had so many questions I wanted to ask and it pissed me off that I couldn't. The look Emmett sent me clearly proved that I had to keep my mouth shut.

So instead of starting at the top of my list of questions and working my way down, I asked the most casual thing I could come up with.

"So Rose, what did Mommy Hale want?"

**We'll get into more detail of Bella's tattoos in the following chapters, with no EPOV for a while because that will give too much away. **

**So I need some feedback. Can any of you answer Bella's questions to Emmett? Why can't Rose meet his parents? Why does Emmett have a different last name then Edward? Why was Emmett saddened by seeing his little brother's novel? **

**Please leave feedback/love and if you can answer the above questions, it will unlock a LOT of the upcoming chapters.**

**Love Glitter**


End file.
